Wireless devices having multiple subscriber identity modules (SIMs) may communicate with two or more cells of a wireless network. Some multi-subscription multi-standby communication devices may allow two or more network interfaces or subscriber identity modules (SIMs) to share a single radio frequency (RF) resource (e.g., dual-SIM dual-standby, or “DSDS” devices). However, the RF resource in such devices can only tune to a single network at a time. The multi-subscription multi-standby communication device may employ a “tune-away” procedure to monitor multiple interfaces in a standby mode by tuning to one network in a primary cell, quickly tuning away to the second network in a second cell for a short time, and then tuning back to the first network to continue a voice or data call. This tune-away procedure may allow the multi-subscription multi-standby communication device to monitor for pages or other indications of incoming messages or data received on the second network. However, tuning away to another network may interrupt communications with the first network, and may reduce throughput of communications between the first network and the multi-subscription multi-standby communication device.
The multi-subscription multi-standby communication device may also use a tune-away procedure to receive signals from other cells for cell selection or reselection, as well as to monitor signals other than bearer or control signals from two or more communication networks. For example, base stations of wireless communication networks may broadcast system information messages, such as master information blocks (MIBs) and system information blocks (SIBs), which the multi-subscription multi-standby communication device may use to establish communication with a particular base station, such as during cell selection or cell reselection. For example, system information messages may include scheduling information, a frame offset indication, a number of segments, a repetition rate of system information, and other information that the multi-subscription multi-standby communication device may use to establish communication with a base station.